Antes De La Gran Entrada
by FalknerZero
Summary: Antes de arruinar la boda de Sanji y Pudding, el equipo de rescate es resguardado en el cuerpo de Bege, de manera que al explorar la fortaleza, Luffy y Nami hallan un momento ideal para relajarse antes de la gran batalla... (Lemmon) LuNa...


_**NOTA: Lo prometido es deuda...**_

 _ **Mientras sigo trabajando en el nuevo capítulo de "Preludio del presente", este es un pequeño obsequio por su paciencia mis apreciados lectores...**_

 _ **Este oneshot surgió debido al doujin que vi en twitter y posteriormente en Pixiv...**_

 _ **De hecho la imagen que ilustra es para que, si les interesa lo busquen, aunque aclaro no esta traducido...**_

 _ **Esperando les guste, les dejo leer...**_

Antes De La Gran Entrada

Después de la reunión con Capone "Gang" Bege en su fortaleza y sellar la alianza para asesinar a Big Mom, Luffy y el equipo de rescate decidían descansar un poco en lo que la boda se preparaba, quedando dos horas…

Para evitar que algún enemigo detectara la presencia de ellos, Bege los escondió dentro de su cuerpo gracias a la habilidad de su akuma no mi, la shiro shiro no mi, de manera que Luffy paseaba conociendo el lugar para mala fortuna de sus nakamas…

 **\- ¿Dónde está Luffy? -** preguntó Nami ajustándose el chongo en su largo cabello naranja - **dijo que** **quería explorar el lugar-** respondió Jinbe percatándose de la hostilidad en los subordinados de Bege…

 **\- ¡¿Quién le dio permiso para explorar la sagrada fortaleza de nuestro padre?!-** exclamó Gotti preparando su arma de manera que Vitto intentaba calmarlo - **debería ir a buscarlo, no puedo creer** **que aun tenga energías después de la pelea que tuvo-** murmuró Nami recordando la batalla contra Cracker, Sanji y finalmente contra el ejército de Big Mom…

 **\- ¡No pueden pasear libremente por el castillo! -** exclamó de nueva cuenta Gotti alistando su arma - **¡Espera, padre dijo que no armemos un alboroto! -** intentó disuadirlo Vitto hasta que Chiffon aparecía cargando al pequeño Pez…

 **-Gotti, deja en paz a los amigos de Nami-chan-** susurró asustando de sobremanera al pirata Fire Tank que se calmaba regresando con sus camaradas **-Gracias, Chiffon-** habló Nami yéndose hacia uno de los pasillos en búsqueda de Luffy…

 **-Trata de que regrese para que pueda descansar-** habló Jinbe reagrupándose con los demás para afinar los últimos detalles del plan **-Esta bien-** contestó Nami acelerando para desaparecer en uno de los corredores…

Caminando por los pasillos de la fortaleza, Nami en verdad no podía creer que existieran tantas habilidades en el mundo debido a las akumas no mi, aunque todo había comenzado desde la primera vez que había visto a Luffy…

 **\- ¿Dónde te has metido Luffy? -** se preguntó Nami abriendo puertas para hallarse habitaciones vacías **-Solamente te encuentro y te daré una paliza-** finalizó apretando su puño para continuar su recorrido…

Unos minutos después, Nami comenzaba a sentir los estragos del cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo **-Este lugar es muy extenso-** habló al cerrar la habitación número 30 en el pasillo - **Pensé que** **el baño me ayudaría, pero aún tengo el cuerpo muy adolorido-** finalizó llegando a una pequeña sala con un acabado en pintura blanca…

 **-Este lugar es muy tranquilizante-** murmuró Nami sentándose en uno de los sofás **-Luffy-** finalizó cayendo en un sueño profundo en aquella sala…

* * *

" _Durante la batalla contra Cracker…_

 _ **-Descansa Luffy**_ _\- habló Nami dándose cuenta de lo agotador que era el Gear Fourth_ _ **–"ahora es mi**_ _ **turno de ayudarte"-**_ _pensó alistando se clima Tact para pelear si era necesario…_

 _ **\- ¿Aun no comprendes el nivel de un Yonkou? -**_ _preguntó Cracker a punto de atacar a Nami hasta que una ráfaga lo golpeaba tremendamente alejándolo_ _ **-no te atrevas a lastimar a mi nakama**_ _\- intervino Luffy regresando después de un breve descanso…_

 _ **-Te dejo el resto Luffy**_ _\- habló Nami confiando plenamente_ _ **-por supuesto-**_ _le respondió consciente de lo que significaba aquella batalla que los detenía para llegar con Sanji…_

 _ **\- ¡Te crees mucho por ser el comandante de un Yonkou! -**_ _exclamó Nami al descubrir la forma de ablandar los soldados de Cracker_ _ **\- ¡Pero Luffy será el hombre que se convertirá en el próximo Rey de los Piratas, su hambre es insaciable! -**_ _finalizó dejando anonadados a los homies y al joven de goma…_

 _ **\- ¡Nami, no rocíes a los soldados de galleta!**_ _\- exclamó Luffy en su Gear Fourth Tankman versión estómago lleno_ _ **\- ¡Disfruta tu viaje a los confines del Nuevo Mundo! -**_ _finalizó en lo que Cracker intentaba zafarse hasta que era arrojado con una técnica nueva de Luffy…_

 _ **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO CANNON BALL! -"**_

* * *

Esbozando una sonrisa, Nami se acomodaba en el sofá hasta que su sueño cambió a un triste episodio de aquel día…

" _ **-No voy a pelear contigo Sanji-**_ _habló Luffy luego de recibir la primera patada_ _ **\- ¡Entonces vete! -**_ _le respondió dándole otra patada mientras Nami era testigo desde lo alto del homie King Baum…_

 _ **\- ¡Para llegar hasta aquí, Luffy peleó contra un comandante toda la noche! -**_ _exclamó Nami tratando de hacer comprender a Sanji_ _ **\- ¡Esta en sus límites! -**_

 _ **\- ¡Calla Nami! -**_ _ordenó Luffy interrumpiéndola_ _ **-No quiero que eso suene a excusa-**_ _continuó escupiendo un poco más de sangre después de la patada recibida_ _ **-Estaré bien con lo que pase-**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Estarás bien?!-**_ _preguntó Sanji fastidiado para volver a patear a Luffy_ _ **\- ¡Lárgate, pirata de tercera**_ _ **clase! -**_ _exclamó depositando varias patadas, preocupando a Nami ya que era testigo de otra batalla como la sucedida hacía dos años contra Usopp…_

 _Finalmente, observando como Sanji se elevaba para crear una de sus técnicas, Nami temblaba al comprender que Luffy sufriría un gran daño_ _ **\- ¡Basta, es suficiente!**_ _\- exclamó en lágrimas mientras el rubio bajaba a gran velocidad…_

 _ **\- ¡Tú ganas Sanji, nos iremos! -**_ _gritó Nami con la voz entrecortada observando como la patada del cocinero daba de lleno contra la cabeza de Luffy haciéndole sangrar mucho -_ _ **no puede ser-**_ _murmuró después de que el joven de goma cayera inconsciente…_

 _ **\- ¡NO TARDES MUCHO SANJI…!**_ _\- exclamó Luffy al mirar como el carruaje del Germa 66 se alejaba lentamente…._

 _ **\- ¡SIN TI NO PUEDO CONVERTIRME EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! -"**_

* * *

En ese momento, el gesto en el rostro de Nami cambiaba ligeramente de manera que otra vez se acomodaba en el sillón para dormir mejor…

" _ **\- ¡Detente Luffy, te lastimaras! -**_ _exclamó Nami en tanto el azabache continuaba girando estirándose en el límite_ _ **\- ¡me arrancaré los brazos!**_ _\- respondió comprendiendo el peligro que corría Sanji…_

 _Minutos después, Nami escuchaba como los brazos comenzaban a desangrarse_ _ **\- ¡No sigas Luffy, en**_ _ **verdad te harás daño!**_ _\- le suplicó escuchando como los ligamentos tronaban liberando gotas de sangre…_

 _Gracias Jinbe que aparecía y los salvaba, Nami pudo olvidar momentáneamente todos los momentos sufridos y en verdad no podía creer que Luffy siguiera en pie después de no comer nada ya que las galletas de Cracker habían sido gastadas en el Gear Fourth…_

 _ **\- ¡Jinbe, cuida a Nami! -**_

 _Con esas palabras, Nami observaba como Luffy desaparecía en lo alto de las escaleras de aquella prisión…"_

* * *

Una persona con cualidades elásticas llegaba después de explorar, hallándose con la pelinaranja que dormía tranquilamente **\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy acariciándole suavemente la mejilla…

 **\- ¿Luffy? -** preguntó Nami abriendo lentamente sus ojos para visualizarlo **\- ¿También te dio** **curiosidad ver este lugar? shishishishishi-** le cuestionó logrando que una vena de enojo surgiera en la frente de su navegante…

 **\- ¿Crees que soy como tú, idiota? -** preguntó Nami furiosa deteniéndose al ver como Luffy la miraba fijamente **-Luces bien con ese vestido-** habló ruborizándola **\- ¿Le mostraste tus bragas a Brook? -** gracias a esa pregunta, un joven capitán era arrojado hacia otra parte del sillón gracias a un golpe de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Ouch, eso dolió Nami! -** le recriminó Luffy callándose al instante que veía como se acercaba - **¿Dijiste algo? -** le preguntó colocándose frente a él que negaba inmediatamente…

En ese momento, la mente de Nami tomaba vacaciones ya que después de haber pasado un día tan pesado, un momento ideal de relajación había surgido todo gracias al carácter curioso de Luffy…

Sin darle tiempo de reacción, Nami se colocaba encima de Luffy poniéndolo nervioso **\- ¿Qué haces?** \- preguntó experimentando una ligera sensación de temor y deseo **\- ¿Sabes por qué elegí este color** **en mi vestido? -** le preguntó cerca del oído al instante que los pechos de ella chocaban contra los pectorales del joven de goma…

 **-Porque te gusta el rojo-** susurró Nami coqueta, perdiéndose momentáneamente en el deseo de hacerlo con Luffy - **alguien puede acercarse si tardamos-** por primera vez el joven de goma pensaba coherentemente…

 **-Usa tu Haki para evitar eso** \- murmuró Nami besando el cuello de Luffy que intentaba no ceder - **Desde Cacao Town no lo hemos hecho-** habló de nuevo la navegante sintiendo como los bordes de su vestido eran delineados por los dedos de su capitán…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió sorprendida Nami al sentir como su vestido era levantado **-me alegra que sea tan** **corto-** habló el azabache que moldeaba con sus manos las nalgas de la pelinaranja, libres debido a la tanga de color negro que usaba…

 **\- ¿Querías que le mostrase esto a Brook? -** preguntó Nami sintiendo como los bordes de su prenda eran jaladas por los dedos de Luffy **-Sabes que no-** respondió hundiendo su rostro en los enormes pechos de su navegante…

 **-Jala los extremos del vestido-** susurró Nami lo que hacía que Luffy obedeciera liberándole los pechos **-Sigues con mucha ropa-** continuó levantándose momentáneamente para quitarle el saco rojo y desabrocharle la camisa…

 **-Perfecto-** habló Nami comenzando a besarle el cuello para después ir dejando un camino húmedo hacia aquella terrible cicatriz que cruzaba los pectorales de Luffy **-ahora viene lo interesante-**

Bajando lentamente, Nami tomaba el borde del pantalón de Luffy, desabrochándoselo para liberar aquella erección que estaba firme **-Comencemos-** habló la pelinaranja agradeciendo el peinado que traía en ese instante ya que le daba acceso fácil…

 **-Nami-** susurró Luffy sintiendo como su miembro era envuelto en esa humedad, siendo rodeado por aquella lengua felina que se enfocaba en las zonas ideales para experimentar placer…

Nami por otra parte disfrutaba seguir aprendiendo junto a Luffy todo aquello en el ámbito sexual, intentando nuevas técnicas para que ambos disfrutaran y así estuvieran calmados ya que una gran batalla se acercaba…

Arrodillada, Nami usaba sus pechos para aprisionar el miembro erecto de Luffy, liberando gemidos que incrementaban el deseo de la pelinaranja que, sin detener sus acciones, usaba su lengua para proseguir con la felación hasta que su capitán llegaba al clímax en una descarga…

 **-Si no uso mis pechos, hubieses ensuciado el vestido-** habló Nami siendo alzada de sorpresa por Luffy que la acostaba en lo largo del sillón **\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? -** preguntó acomodándose para observar mejor al joven de goma…

Quitándose la camisa, Luffy agachaba la mirada hacia los pechos de Nami, suplicantes de un alivio rápido **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó la navegante sintiendo como sus pechos eran chupados de una forma tan exquisita que creía moriría de placer…

 **\- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? -** preguntó Nami agitada en tanto uno de sus pechos era moldeado por la mano de Luffy que seguía lamiendo sin tregua - **Aun no te he mostrado lo mejor, shishishishishi-**

Que respondiera de esa manera y aun mostrando esa sonrisa que disimulaba ser inocente, provocó que Nami temblara por la expectativa de lo que sucedería después…

Dejando unos pechos satisfechos, Luffy bajaba rápidamente hacia su objetivo ya que no podía besar completamente el cuerpo de Nami debido al vestido, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, movía hacia un lado la prenda que cubría el sexo de su navegante…

Masajeándole suavemente los labios vaginales de la pelinaranja, Luffy respiraba como si de un ritual se tratase, atrayendo la curiosidad en Nami **\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? -** le cuestionó hasta que sentía como su respiración se cortaba de golpe…

 **\- ¡LUFFY!** \- exclamó Nami con demasiado volumen, tanto que el joven de goma estiraba su brazo para taparle la boca sin descuidar su labor **\- ¡Luffy, Luffy, Luffy! -** trataba de callar sus gemidos la navegante sin éxito debido a lo que experimentaba...

 **\- "¿Eso que se estira dentro de mí es su lengua?"-** pensó Nami agitando un poco las piernas debido a los choques de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo **–"Pero la forma en que la mueve"-** con ese último pensamiento, ella se iba prácticamente a otro mundo debido a un magnifico orgasmo…

 **-No sé porque nunca estire mi lengua** \- habló Luffy mostrando como la jalaba, hasta que era arrastrado para que cayera en los pechos de Nami **-Tu habilidad es indescriptible-** murmuró besándolo en tanto ambos descansaban en aquel sofá de esa enorme sala…

 **-No creo que pueda moverme por un rato-** habló Nami sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina mientras acariciaba el cabello de Luffy **\- ¿Regresamos con los demás?** \- le preguntó siendo callado por un dedo en sus labios…

 **-Aún falta la mejor parte** \- murmuró Nami tomando la firme erección de Luffy **– Y sé que tú también deseas continuar-**

Acomodándose encima de Luffy, Nami se deslizaba lentamente hasta que finalmente con un choque eléctrico que recorría sus cuerpos, ambos amantes se unían en una perfecta sincronía como si de un reloj suizo se tratase…

Empezando a mover sus caderas, Nami acariciaba el cabello oscuro de Luffy que le tomaba las caderas para aumentar el ritmo **-Chupa mis pechos** \- suplico la pelinaranja besándolo fugazmente para disfrutar como él cumplía cabalmente sus órdenes…

Cambiando de posiciones sin perder la unión, Luffy acostaba a Nami en el sillón de aquella sala para continuar empujando con un ritmo que parecía volvería loca de placer a la navegante…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami alzando su mano para atraerlo y besarlo, ya que el clímax se acercaba…

Gracias a un gemido callado por aquel beso, Luffy caía en los pechos de Nami que respiraba agitadamente **-Eso fue fantástico-** murmuró viendo fijamente al joven de goma que respondía con su característica sonrisa…

 **\- ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? -** preguntó Nami observando como el miembro de Luffy seguía muy firme - **Por lo que veo, lo tomare como un si-** finalizó sonriendo para levantarse y ponerse en cuatro apoyando sus manos en el sillón…

A punto de comenzar, Luffy era detenido por las palabras de Nami - **Puedes ser más brusco si** **quieres-** le suplico provocando que el joven de goma tragara saliva…

Obedeciendo, Luffy tomaba una de las manos de Nami para dar comienzo a un nuevo ritmo que provocaba que el nivel de los gemidos de la pelinaranja aumentar, usando su mano libre para intentar callarlos…

 **\- ¡Luffy, Luffy, LUFFY!** \- gimió Nami experimentando temblores en su cuerpo, mientras el azabache enloquecía al sentir como su miembro erecto era fuertemente apretado reduciendo la fricción de los embates…

Sin darse cuenta, el cabello de Nami se liberaba de su peinado, dándole acceso a Luffy para que lo acariciara y en momentos, lo jalara para deleite de la pelinaranja…

Saliendo momentáneamente, Luffy se dejaba caer en el sillón jalando a Nami para que se apoyara en su espalda **\- ¡Luffy!** \- exclamó al sentir como su clítoris era frotado por los dedos de su capitán que aprovechaba la cercanía para chuparle los pechos a su navegante…

 **\- ¡Voy a morir!** \- gimió Nami no pudiendo resistir un orgasmo de nueva cuenta **\- ¡No te detengas** , **por favor! -** suplico de modo que Luffy obedecía usando un último recurso…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami al sentir el calor del Gear Second en uso **\- ¡Terminemos juntos! -** finalizó besándolo profundamente sin descuidar el movimiento que aumentaba considerablemente…

Lejos de allí, Jinbe terminaba los últimos detalles del plan, percatándose del poco tiempo que faltaba **\- ¿Aun no regresa Nami con Luffy? -** preguntó recibiendo una negativa de Carrot que se asomaba por el pasillo del castillo…

 **\- ¡Solamente arruinan los muebles lujosos de padre y se las verán conmigo!** \- exclamó Gotti alistando su metralleta **-Nami-chan tardara lo que tenga que tardar, ¿entendido Gotti? -** intervino Chiffon asustándolo en tanto Jinbe trataba de comprender que sucedía…

 **\- ¿Qué quiso decir, Chopper-kun? -** preguntó Jinbe notando el semblante en el equipo de rescate - **No puedo creer que lo estén haciendo después de estar tan cansados, ya no sirve regañarlos** \- contestó el médico logrando que el gyojin captara rápido lo que sucedía…

 **-Espero no tarden o el plan se vendrá abajo-** murmuró Jinbe caminando hacia uno de los costados del castillo para ver si algo sucedía en los exteriores al acercarse la fiesta de té…

Finalmente, en el sillón de una enorme sala…

 **-No tengo palabras para lo que acabamos de experimentar** \- habló Nami que se acomodaba su vestido acostándose a lado de Luffy para después besarlo profundamente **\- ¡Debo atrapar a los animales para mi gran entrada! -** la interrumpió levantándose de golpe…

 **-Siempre tienes que arruinar los momentos-** murmuró Nami levantando su puño enojada hasta que era levantada por Luffy, un gesto poco común en él - **Estaremos juntos de nuevo dentro de poco, shishishishi-**

Oyendo esas palabras, Nami sonreía tomando con sus manos el rostro de Luffy, besándolo **-Solo ten** **cuidado ¿de acuerdo? -** le pidió siendo bajada para recibir una sonrisa por parte de su capitán…

 **-Regresemos con los demás** \- habló Nami comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por Luffy **\- ¿Viste lo** **enorme que es el castillo? -** le preguntó charlando con ella **-Lo increíble es que a pesar de estar** **cansado hayas decidido explorarlo** \- contestó notando su cabello suelto…

 **-Ya viste que inclusive pude tener sexo contigo, shishishishi-** habló Luffy en su lógica ruborizando a Nami **-Solamente quiero terminar esto para…-** eso último se lo murmuró al oído a su capitán en lo que ella sonreía terminando de acomodarse su cabello…

Llegando a la sala, Nami era recibida por un garchu de Carrot en tanto Luffy pedía unas redes a Vitto **\- ¿Así que usaras la habilidad de Brulee para invadir la fiesta? -** preguntó Jinbe enfocándose en el plan **-Así es, shishishishi** \- respondió atrayendo la atención de Chopper que se emocionaba al querer ver el ingenioso plan de su capitán…

Sonriendo al ver la voluntad de Luffy en su cúspide, Nami alistaba su nuevo clima Tact esperando el momento exacto en donde comenzaría el plan para intentar asesinar a un Yonkou…

Dando inicio el plan y en el transcurso de la batalla, había un subordinado de Bege que no luchaba debido a su edad avanzada y solamente hacia limpieza en la fortaleza, llegando a la enorme sala donde habían estado Nami y Luffy…

Viendo que no había nadie en los alrededores, el subordinado solamente quedaba con un semblante de duda pensando en varias conjeturas, ya que el sillón había sufrido daños en sus patas, siendo rotas además de que casi era partido a la mitad…

 **-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ? -**

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Cualquier lugar es bueno, hahahahaha  
**_

 _ **El doujin era corto, pero muy intenso...**_

 _ **Me fascino el dibujo del artista que inclusive ha hecho varios, uno si no me equivoco esta ubicado en Dressrosa...**_

 _ **Bueo, sin más que agregar, les mando un abrazo de Bepo...**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto...**_


End file.
